


An English Gentlewoman

by serannes



Category: Summer Will Show - Sylvia Townsend Warner
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serannes/pseuds/serannes
Summary: After the events of Summer Will Show, Sophia Willoughby returns to her sleepy English village and starts dissolving her assets in preparation for devoting herself and every material possession she has ever owned to the Communist cause.The Reverend is Not Amused.





	An English Gentlewoman

**Author's Note:**

> This novel is literally Les Mis with lesbians (Les!Mis). Why is this the only fanfic.
> 
> This is a post-canon portrait of Sophia by a concerned reverend, but it doesn't actually have much to do with book or characters. STW said the idea of Sophia came from the image of an English gentlewoman who sneaks out to attend underground boxing rings, so I suppose this is my imagining of a future after the end of the novel, where she might actually become that person :-)
> 
> Also, I was too tired to proofread, so sorry!

Tuesday 4th---------

Saw Sophia Willoughby yesterday. I said hello, and that I didn't know she was back in the country (why on earth she thought it appropriate to leave the country in the first place, I'll never know) and remarked upon the state of the House. She did not seem to be listening attentively. I also took the opportunity to express ever-so-subtle disapproval over her sartorial selection. She was wearing red--decidedly NOT a Ladies' Colour. And so soon after losing her children, too! Will tell Mrs. Beesham about it.

 

Friday 7th----------

Saw Mrs. Willoughby again today. She still seemed a little less attentive than what I am accustomed to, still wearing red--perhaps the French air has got to her? I asked her if she had seen anything of that revolution in France. I am not sure if she heard me.

 

Friday 13th----------------

Heard from Mrs. Beesham who heard from Mattie who heard from Thomas that she WAS there during the revolution--there, and in Paris, no less! NOT the sort of scene where one would expect to find a recently bereaved mother. I hope it didn't distress the poor dear too much, but perhaps it explains why she is a little out of sorts. I always thought it was a mistake for her to travel. Will inquire later.

 

Thursday 19th-------------

Mrs. Willoughby again. Really, this is too much! Someone in the parish has expressed concerns about the exact nature of Mrs. Willoughby's sojourn, particularly in conjunction with (ahem) MR. Willoughby, who despite somewhat improper behaviour embrace his natural fatherly feelings to make an appearance at the deathbeds of his poor children (the angels)--and however one may feel about his conduct, one cannot fault him for that--but this unnamed parishioner has informed me of further facts of the matter; namely, that Mrs. Willoughby did not want to send for her husband, in fact REFUSED, and Frederick had in the end to be summoned by means of subterfuge. And there is a certain amount of feminine modesty which is quite proper in certain domestic situations, and I cannot but approve of Sophia's extremely proper conduct over the past few years; but considering the facts of the circumstances, this would surely mark itself to be an occasion where all hesitations should bow before the double sovereigns of maternal feeling and wifely duty, and where what could be dismissed as Virginal Modesty grows dangerously close to Female Pride. I was of course Duly Shocked by these revelations, made to me in confidence by a respectable (and nameless) medical practitioner of my parish. Would not have thought it of Mrs. Willoughby. Will retire and meditate.

 

Monday 23rd-----------

Still meditating. Frederick Hollick has it that exposure to hedonism and licentiousness melts women's brains. Possible culprit?

 

Thursday 26th--------------

While still meditating upon my latest disturbing discoveries, I heard tell of some more rather shocking insinuations--that Sophia had in fact left so soon after her bereavement in order to follow her husband back to France and his den of iniquity. These are of course serious accusations and possibly erroneous but has she no shame? Perhaps it was brought on by her Tragic Bereavement. Not my place to judge. Must take care though--somehow word has leaked out and gossip is taking the village by storm--had to severely reprimand Mattie for repeating some bit of filth about Mrs. Willoughby being seen visiting the poor man at the lime kiln AT NIGHT. Obviously false but very troubling all round.

 

Wednesday 2nd------------

Saw Sophia again for the first time in a week. No longer wearing red. Wearing yellow instead. There was lace on her collar and sleeves. I thought I might take the opportunity to warn her about the vile rumours going around town but was interrupted by garden boy. Drat! Will endeavor to do so later.

 

Wednesday 9th---------

Managed to talk with Sophia, who did not seem at all shaken by my news. I took the opportunity to ask her if she might not quash some of these rumours by perhaps dressing in clothing more fitting to a grieving woman. She replied that it was ridiculous to wear such dour clothing after death when life gone should be celebrated. I noticed that her knuckles were bruised. Must seek advice of aforementioned nameless medical practitioner--the woman has obviously been severely deranged by her loss. 

 

Saturday 12th------------

I met Sophia walking through a field alone knee deep in mud. Had a very disturbing conversation that did nothing to allay these fears that have been brewing. She talked fervently of what she had witnessed in Paris, seeming to express some admiration for the revolutionaries (and even Communists?). I know women and prone to be swayed by 'romance' but this case seems to me grave. Perhaps it is unworthy of me to think such things--but I fear Sophia Willoughby, whom I have known since she was a child, is becoming Liberal.

 

Friday 18th----------

Met strange man in the Hall, coming out of the office where he appeared to be having a conversation with Mrs. Willoughby. He had a strange accent and worrying scars. He addressed Mrs. Willoughby as Sophia. I think he was Not Respectable. He hands were dirty and I could not bring myself to shake his hand--not that he offered--he didn't even introduce himself! I am Very Worried. I fear I must make quiet investigations into the true nature of the events in Paris.

 

Saturday 19th---------

My worst fears have been confirmed. I have heard that Sophia Willoughby has become a revolutionary. NOT a fitting occupation for an English gentlewoman.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loads of fun to write, but next time I'm so writing about Minna and Sophia's sapphic shenanigans. 
> 
> Frederick Hollick was an actual sexologist, and also a sexist knob https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Hollick


End file.
